The Best Kind of Study Break
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Mercedes and Sam have to study for a test but studying is the farthest thing from Sam's mind at the moment.


The Best Kind of Study Break

AU Samcedes

AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

Sam sat across from Mercedes in the library studying for the first test of the semester in their music theory class but he couldn't concentrate. Mercedes sat hunched over her notes with a pen trapped between her teeth as she furiously highlighted and made corrections in her notes. She was an overachiever. She was a perfectionist. She prided herself on having good grades. She highlighted another key musical term and put the cap back on both her pen and highlighter. She looked up to find Sam looking at her biting his lip, lost in his own world. Mercedes frowned. They were supposed to be studying but the only thing he seemed to be studying was her.

"Sam, how far have you gotten on the study sheet?" she asked knowing that he wasn't hearing her. He was staring at her lips. She picked up her pen and threw it at him. It bounced off his forehead bringing him out of his haze. He shook his head looking up at her confused. "What?" Mercedes shook her head and pointed to her book then at him. "Study" Sam sighed and found his place, picking up the pen she threw and writing down a few things. Mercedes went back to her study sheet shaking her head at how easy Sam got distracted. They worked in silence for a while until Mercedes looked up to find Sam standing next to her with his things packed into his back pack.

"What are you doing Sam, we have to study" Sam rolled his eyes. "You're smart as hell, you know this stuff. Cmon let's take a break" Mercedes shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I'm not done yet." Sam sighed and placed her study sheet in her folder and put it and her writing tools into her back pack. "You need a break babe" he grabbed her hand and led her to a small private room reserved for tutoring sessions and group projects. He set their bags down beside the door closing and locking it behind them. Mercedes was confused. "Sam we don't have time for games, the test is in two days and neither of us are pre-" she was cut off by Sam pressing his lips to hers.

Mercedes melted into the kiss forgetting all about the test. She took off her sweater and tugged on the bottom of Sam's hoodie. He pulled it off amazed at how quickly she was going along with his plan. He pulled off her tank top and said her leggings and panties off. When she was completely naked he stepped back to admire her beautiful curvy form. He kissed her again running his tongue along her bottom lip before he he pulls her lip into his mouth sucking roughly. Mercedes moaned into the kiss running her hands under his T-shirt. Sam breaks the kiss long enough to rid himself of the pesky clothing. Mercedes toys with the zipper on his jeans, rubbing his erection through his jeans.

Sam pulls off his pants and boxers. Mercedes kissed him hungrily suddenly breaking the kiss. She reached down taking his his dick in her hand. She strokes him for a minute to see his reaction. He licks his lips as Mercedes sinks to her knees on her clothes in front of him. She takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip. Sam moans softly. Mercedes sucks him hard and fast as she takes his balls into her hands fondling them. She takes him all the way in until he's touching the back of her throat. She goes faster causing Sam to get louder with his moans. She releases him and gives him a look. "Do you want us to get caught?" she raises an eyebrow at him. Sam shakes his head, too far gone with pleasure to be able to say anything.

He strokes himself for a minute before placing his sick against her lips. She kisses the tip before taking him into her mouth. She sucks him and strokes him until he gets close to cumming. He pulls himself out of her mouth and helps her stand up. He gives her a peck on the lips before he turns her around and bends her over the table. He then gets on his knees behind her and puts his face between her legs. He gives a few quick licks to her clit. Mercedes has to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. It didn't help that Sam was totally into it and kept moaning as he licked her clit. "Ah shit, baby... Fuck! " Mercedes moaned softly. Sam gave her ass a smack before he rubbed it to soothe the sting.

Sam plunged his tongue into her pussy thrashing it around. He licked and sucked her a few more times before he removed his tongue and added his fingers. Mercedes gripped the desk tightly and bit down on her bottom lip. Sam was going in on her pussy. "Shit!" she gasped when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. Sam smiled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her in a quick motion. He never let her get used to a position or feeling too long. He slowed down the movement of his fingers to an agonizing slow pace. After only a minute Mercedes became impatient and started moving against his fingers. She was just getting used to a rhythm when Sam once again changed the position of his fingers to where they were pressed right up against her spot.

"Oh god, Sam!" Mercedes was barely keeping it together as Sam fingered her. She could feel herself cumming. She arched her back and spread her legs farther apart. Sam fingered her until her legs began to shake and her cream dripped out of her pussy. Sam attached his lips to her clit, sucking harder as she came again. "Fuck!" she scream whispered. She collapsed to her knees panting heavily, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. "Damn, you never cease to amaze me with how well you lick and suck my pussy" Sam smirked and winked at her. Mercedes blushed and looked away. Sam stood up pulling her up as well. He bent to suck on her neck.

Mercedes closed her eyes as Sam marked her. She moaned softly as she played with the hairs at the back of his neck. Sam hoisted her into his arms and walked them to an empty wall. Mercedes looked at him concerned. Sam just smirked. "Don't worry babe, I got you" he pressed his lips to hers and grabbed her ass squeezed her cheeks. He ground his hips against her causing her to break the kiss to lean her head back to quietly moan. Sam rubbed himself against her getting her soaking wet. When he was sure she was wet enough he slid himself between her slick folds and into her warm wet pussy. "Fuck" they both moaned. Sam felt like he'd be perfectly content to stay inside of her forever. He loved the way she clenched right when he entered her.

Mercedes loved how he pulsed continually as they had sex. He stretched her such a wonderful way. She would live happily in bliss with him inside her. Sam pumped in and out of her slowly, just getting into the feeling of being with her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. He watched her face as he proved how much he loved and appreciated her. Her head was back against the wall and her eyes were closed. The small diamond stud in her nose was glinting under the florescent lights. Her plum colored lipstick was smudged where they had kissed. Her neat ponytail was messed up in the back. She was gorgeous.

Sam let himself get lost in the sensations. He could hear Mercedes chanting his name as she approached her orgasm. Sam lifted both of her legs into his arms. "Hold on tight" he pumped in and out of her fast. Mercedes brain was cloudy. She couldn't think straight. For the moment she didn't want to. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at Sam. She smiled at how when he was concentrating hard his tongue was trapped between his teeth but poking out the side of his mouth, as it was now. His hair was a mess, it was sticking up all over the place. His face was red. Sweat dripped from his eyebrow and the tip of his nose. She got lost in the feeling building up inside of her. She moaned loudly only to have Sam plant a kiss on her lips to muffle it. He sank onto the floor and got on top of Mercedes.

He entered her gently but once he was in there was no gentleness at all. Mercedes didn't mind. She loved when he let go and gave her his all. He was giving everything he had. Mercedes moaned as quietly as she could but he was just giving it to her too good. At this point she didn't care who heard. She dug her nails into his ass or raked them down his back eliciting a growl or moan from Sam. "Fuck baby right there!" she moaned. She moved to match his rhythm. "Cedes, I'm cumming baby." he reached down between them and flicked her clit quickly a few times and watched as she reached her peak her mouth forming a perfect o. Seeing her come undone kick started his orgasm. He came inside of her with a long low moan. "Fuck" he said as the last waves of his orgasm dissipated. The pair got dressed and made sure nothing was out of place. Sam leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. "So, lunch?" Mercedes smiled and nodded walking out of the private study room. In her opinion that was the best study break she'd ever had.


End file.
